Las noticias sobre mi muerte han sido exageradas
by Cris Snape
Summary: Cuando Harry fue a recuperar el cadáver de Snape y descubrió que había desaparecido, supo que más tarde o más temprano se reencontraría con arisco profesor de pociones. Escrito para el Reto Temático de Julio del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**LAS NOTICIAS SOBRE MI MUERTE HAN SIDO EXAGERADAS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en el Reto temático de julio: __**"¿Qué epílogo ni qué ocho cuartos?"**__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

* * *

><p>Minerva frunció el ceño y miró de reojo a Harry.<p>

—¿Estás seguro de que fue aquí donde ocurrió todo?

El chico dudó un instante. Con los ojos entornados, echó un vistazo a su alrededor y señaló un punto en el suelo.

—Sí, mire. Ahí está la sangre.

Minerva se acercó al lugar y asintió. Harry tenía razón.

—El profesor Snape no está aquí.

—Ya lo veo —El chico se llevó una mano a la nuca y se frotó vigorosamente—. No sé qué ha podido pasar.

Minerva frunció los labios con desagrado.

—Posiblemente hayan profanado el cadáver.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Tal vez algún mortífago furioso. O uno de los nuestros antes de descubrir la verdad.

Harry se puso un poco pálido. Pese a todo por lo que había tenido que pasar desde que era un bebé, aún era capaz de sobrecogerse por cosas como aquella.

—Eso no tiene sentido —Protestó, recorriendo el lugar en busca del brujo.

—Cuando un individuo se deja guiar por sus instintos más bajos, pocas veces actúa con sensatez.

—Pero estaba muerto… —Una vez más, Harry agarró su cabello—. ¿Y si no está aquí por otro motivo? ¿Y si está vivo?

Minerva se quedó pensativa. Sí, era una explicación plausible para la ausencia del cadáver, pero la experiencia adquirida con los años le hizo ver que no merecía la pena conservar esperanzas vanas.

—Usted mismo dijo que Nagini le atacó, inoculándole un veneno mortal. A juzgar por este charco, perdió mucha sangre. Y usted le vio morir justo después de que le entregara sus recuerdos.

—Sí, pero a lo mejor no murió. A lo mejor sólo se quedó inconsciente y logró sobrevivir.

—No sin ayuda, señor Potter.

Harry apretó los dientes. Minerva esperaba haberle ayudado a comprender la realidad. A ella también le hubiera gustado que Snape hubiera salido con vida de aquella situación, pero era imposible. A veces, ni la magia podía salvar a la gente.

—Volvamos al castillo. Debe estar cansado.

El chico le miró como si se sintiera decepcionado, como si hubiera esperado que la búsqueda fuera un poco más allá, pero no protestó. Tan sólo habían pasado unas horas desde que se libraran de Voldemort y alguien debía asegurarse de que el chico descansara. Ya había hecho suficiente por los demás; era hora de que empezara a pensar en sí mismo.

* * *

><p>Sólo estaba allí para quedarse más tranquilo. La casa era vieja, olía a rancio y se caía a pedazos. A Harry no le extrañaba nada que alguien que hubiera crecido allí se volviera un amargado. Ni siquiera Grimmauld Place en sus peores momentos le resultó tan desagradable.<p>

Había convencido a Hermione para que le acompañara. Se lo hubiera pedido a Ron también, pero entendía que necesitaba estar con los suyos después de la muerte de Fred. Sólo habían pasado dos días desde su funeral y todos estaban destrozados. Hermione había hecho planes para recuperar a su propia familia y pronto viajaría a Australia para buscar a sus padres, pero hasta que llegara la hora seguía siendo un gran apoyo para Harry.

—No me parece correcto que hayamos venido —Dijo por tercera vez.

—Todos dicen que Snape está muerto, no creo que le importe.

—Harry…

—Ya has visto que no había hechizos protegiendo la entrada. Es casi como si nos hubiera invitado a entrar.

—No está bien cotillear en las cosas de los demás.

Posiblemente Hermione tenía razón. Harry se alejó de aquella estantería repleta de libros y suspiró. El plan inicial no era hurgar en las cosas de Snape, si no ir a su casa para ver si estaba allí. Al entrar, encontraron mucho desorden y una espesa capa de polvo que indicaba que la casa llevaba meses vacía. Ni rastro de su antiguo profesor.

—Deberíamos irnos. Aquí no hay nadie.

—¿Crees que la profesora McGonagall tiene razón? ¿Crees que alguien destrozó el cuerpo de Snape?

—Cuando lo dejamos estaba muerto, Harry.

—¿Y si nos equivocamos?

—Si nos equivocamos es evidente que aquí no ha venido. Vámonos.

Una vocecita le gritaba que debía aceptar la realidad, pero era duro. Siempre había pensado lo peor de Snape y se equivocó. Tal vez sus motivos para ser un espía no fueron del todo altruistas, tal vez si su madre no hubiera muerto él se hubiera pasado la vida sirviendo con devoción a Voldemort, pero no importaba. No había sido justo con él y era una lástima que no hubiera tenido una nueva oportunidad.

* * *

><p>Teddy estaba muy inquieto. Le estaban saliendo los dientes y obviamente estaba muy molesto. Por la noche incluso tuvo un poco de fiebre y no había dejado que Andrómeda pegara ojo. Por ese motivo, la mujer agradeció la llegada de Harry. Solía visitar a su ahijado tres o cuatro veces por semana y el niño lo adoraba.<p>

—¡Pobre Teddy! —Exclamó en cuanto se enteró de lo que le pasaba. Al mismo tiempo, le hizo cosquillas en la panza—. ¿Te duele mucho? Pues vamos a jugar un rato tú y yo para que se te pase.

Pero Teddy no quería jugar. Se aferró al cuello de Harry y sollozó un par de veces mientras le llenaba de babas. Andrómeda le dirigió al chico una mirada condescendiente, como si ella ya se hubiera esperado esa reacción por parte de la criatura.

—Déjate de jugar y a ver si consigues que se duerma un poco. Está agotado.

Harry asintió y lo meció suavemente unos minutos hasta que, por suerte, se quedó dormido. Andrómeda sonrió con satisfacción. En los últimos habían aprendido a llevarse muy bien. La primera vez que Harry vio a la señora Tonks, sólo pudo pensar en lo mucho que se parecía a su hermana Bellatrix. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Era una persona digna de confianza y una luchadora nata.

—Hoy he visitado la tumba de mis padres.

—¿Otra vez?

En los últimos tiempos Harry acudía con regularidad al Valle de Godric. Al principio sólo para sentirse más cerca de sus progenitores. Después, por un motivo muy diferente.

—Y otra vez había flores frescas.

—Todos los magos y brujas de Reino Unido saben dónde están enterrados tus padres. Quieren honrarles a ellos y honrarte a ti.

—No es eso, Andrómeda. Siempre dejan lirios.

La mujer no movió un músculo. Cuando Harry le confesó que tenía sospechas sobre la identidad del hombre de los lirios, Andrómeda quiso hacerle entrar en razón. Aún lo intentaba.

—Severus Snape está muerto.

—No —Harry acunó un poco mejor a Teddy. Había alzado el tono de voz sin querer y el bebé gruñó—. Cada día que pasa estoy más convencido de que se salvó. Es un tipo listo y seguro que se las arregló para sobrevivir.

—Harry, por favor.

—Sé que todos pensáis que estoy obsesionado con este asunto, pero no es así. Es evidente que está pasando algo y voy a averiguarlo.

—Entiendo que Snape te preocupe, pero ya es suficiente. Por otro lado, si sigue vivo, ¿por qué crees que no ha hecho acto de presencia?

—Tal vez tema que vayan a enviarlo a Azkaban.

—O a lo mejor quiere que lo dejen en paz. Sea lo que sea, déjalo estar y piensa en tu futuro. ¿Aún no has decidido qué quieres hacer?

Después de la guerra, Harry estuvo a punto de aceptar la oferta de Shacklebolt y entrar en la Academia de Aurores pese a no haber terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que esa vida no era para él. Después de luchar durante años contra un psicópata, lo que menos le apetecía era perseguir criminales. Por otro lado, había dos cosas que se le daban genial: matar magos tenebrosos y jugar al quidditch.

—He empezado a entrenarme para presentarme a las próximas pruebas de un par de equipos de la liga de quidditch.

—Me parece una gran idea. Nunca te he visto jugar, pero dicen que eres muy bueno.

—Espero dar la talla. Me encanta volar.

—Estoy segura de que lo conseguirás. Tienes un talento natural.

Harry asintió. Durante un rato estuvieron hablando sobre sus planes de futuro. Cuando abandonó la casa, Teddy aun seguía dormido y él no podía quitarse aquellos lirios de la cabeza. Iba a averiguar lo que estaba pasando, dijeran lo que dijeran los demás.

* * *

><p>Durante más de dos meses no ocurrió nada. Harry iba al cementerio cada vez que podía y se quedaba allí, esperándolo. Pero Severus Snape no hizo acto de presencia. Si bien era cierto que varias personas se acercaron al monumento en honor a sus padres y dejaron flores allí, ninguno parecía interesante.<p>

Harry se sentía frustrado. Empezaba a creer que los demás tenían razón y que Snape estaba muerto. Esa tarde se dijo que sería la última vez, que a partir de mañana dedicaría todo su tiempo a entrenarse para lograr un puesto de buscador en cualquier equipo de quidditch que quisiera aceptarlo. No podía vivir pendiente de un tipo que dejaba lirios. No era sano para él ni para nadie.

Suspirando, abandonó su escondrijo y se dispuso a desaparecerse. Y justo en ese momento, cuando había perdido toda la esperanza, vio a ese individuo a unos diez metros de distancia. Venía vestido enteramente de negro, aunque con ropa muggle. Llevaba el pelo más corto y se había dejado barba, pero Harry lo reconoció de inmediato.

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando Snape se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a huir de él. No hubo túnica ondeante a su espalda ni nombres pronunciados como insultos, pero el desdén era evidente. La parte sensata de Harry le dijo que debía quedarse quieto y dejarle tranquilo, pero la impetuosa se impuso una vez más y corrió tras él.

Esperaba que a esas alturas Snape se hubiera desaparecido, pero caminaba por la calle dando grandes zancadas. Quien lo viera, jamás diría de él que era un brujo. Eso no hacía más que intrigar a Harry, hasta que finalmente le dio alcance.

—Profesor Snape. ¿Es usted? ¡Profesor!

Pensó que le ignoraría. Estaba dispuesto a cogerle del brazo si era necesario, pero el hombre se paró en seco y se dio media vuelta. Tenía un aspecto muy diferente, pero obviamente era él. En la mano derecha sostenía un ramo de lirios. La izquierda estaba apretada contra su costado. No había ni rastro de su varita.

—No me grite.

—¡Profesor Snape! ¡Es usted!

El brujo entornó los ojos mientras maldecía internamente al mocoso. Podría hacerse el tonto, pero ese imbécil testarudo no se dejaría engañar. Después de todo ya lo había descubierto, cosa que era enteramente por su culpa. No debería haber llevado esas flores, ni la primera vez ni todas las demás.

—¿Qué quiere, Potter?

—¡Está vivo! Todos creen que murió la noche de la batalla.

—Y espero que siga siendo así.

—¿Cómo dice?

—¿Además de tonto es usted sordo?

—¡No! —Harry frunció el ceño. No cabía duda de que ese tipo era su horrible profesor de pociones—. Tiene que venir conmigo. Todos tienen que saber que está vivo.

—Como acabo de decir, prefiero que nadie sepa que las noticias sobre mi muerte han sido exageradas.

—Pero usted... —Harry apretó los dientes como si no le entendiera. Como si le estuviera costando un mundo pronunciar esas palabras—. Sin su ayuda, jamás hubiéramos podido vencer a Voldemort. Es usted un héroe. Si vuelve…

—Definitivamente está sordo. Potter, escuche atentamente. No quiero volver. No quiero que nadie sepa que estoy vivo. Quiero que me deje en paz.

—No lo entiendo.

—No espero que lo haga. Lo único que quiero es que por una vez en su vida me haga caso y me guarde el secreto.

Harry abrió la boca para protestar y entonces comprendió. A veces él también quería desaparecer. Odiaba no poder salir a la calle sin que la gente le felicitara y le diera las gracias. Anhelaba una vida anónima que seguramente sólo podría tener entre muggles. La vida que Snape parecía haber escogido para sí mismo.

—Está viviendo sin magia.

—Celebro que haya sido capaz de comprender la situación. Enhorabuena, señor Potter.

—Pero usted es un mago. Tiene derecho a seguir trabajando en Hogwarts y a ser reconocido por lo que hizo. Le aseguro que nadie quiere enviarlo a Azkaban por haber sido un mortífago.

—No volvería a dar clases en Hogwarts ni bajo amenaza de muerte.

A Snape nunca le había agradado la enseñanza. Tantos burros a los que intentar formar agotaban su paciencia. No tenía mano izquierda y estaba contento de poder dejar esa etapa de su vida atrás.

—Yo podría…

—Si quiere hacer algo por mí, Potter, no le diga a nadie que me ha visto —Snape se acercó a él y por primera vez en su vida no le habló como si le odiara—. Es lo único que quiero de usted.

Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera, aunque eso significara olvidarse de su existencia. Estaba claro que Snape no se dejaría convencer y Harry claudicó.

—Está bien, no diré nada.

—Eso me ahorrará tener que desmemoriarle.

—Si algún día quiere volver sólo tiene que ponerse en contacto conmigo.

—Eso no ocurrirá por el momento —Snape se irguió. Estaba tan raro con esa pinta que Harry se estremeció un poco—. Y ahora, si me disculpa tengo cosas que hacer. Hasta nunca, señor Potter.

—Adiós.

Pensó que Snape se marcharía, pero regresó al cementerio para dejar sus flores. Tal vez esa despedida no fuera en serio; después de todo, sabía dónde encontrarlo si alguna vez quería volver a hablar con él. Sólo era cuestión de tener paciencia.

* * *

><p>Snape no volvió al cementerio. Nunca más hubo lirios sobre la tumba de sus padres y Harry supo que el hombre había vuelto a desaparecer, seguramente para siempre. En esa ocasión no lo buscaría. Se merecía vivir a su manera, sin mocosos a los que odiaba rondando a su alrededor.<p>

¿Quién sabe? Tal vez el destino les reuniera de nuevo en el lugar más inesperado, pero eso ya no le quitaba el sueño a Harry Potter. Su objetivo vital: convertirse en una estrella del quidditch a nivel mundial.

* * *

><p><em>¿Reviews?<em>


End file.
